


Blind -and- Stubborn

by TwilightsFlamingRose (VarjoRuusu)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel being dumb, Because boys will be boys, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Roxas being Cute, Sora being Sora, background Sora/Riku - Freeform, with some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/TwilightsFlamingRose
Summary: Sora is tired of Axel, Lea, whatever, avoiding Roxas. He knows how much the redhead cares, he saw it in his eyes in the Between, heard it in his voice in the Keyblade Graveyard. He knows how much Roxas cares because, duh, Roxas and his feelings were inside Sora's heart for close to a year. It might be time for an intervention.





	Blind -and- Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessssss fluff.

“Axel.”

“What,” the redhead huffed, not looking around. If he had, he would have seen Sora standing behind him, arms crossed, looking unimpressed as hell.

“Why won't you talk to him?”

“What's there to say?” Lea shrugged. Sora rolled his eyes. 

“How about you tell how you feel?” Sora asked and Lea shrugged again, but this time his eyes darted across the room to where Roxas was sitting with Naminé, deep in conversation.

“No point.”

“Axel.”

“Will you stop it?” the other snapped, finally turning to face Sora. “My name is Lea.”

“Axel suits you better,” Sora said bluntly and Lea...Axel...whatever, blinked. He hadn't thought of that, but Sora was probably right. 

“Everyone else remembers,” he grumbled instead and Sora ginned. 

“Not everyone else knows you as well as I do,” he pointed out and Axel huffed.

“You don't know me,” he dismissed and Sora grinned. If Axel had still been looking at him he might have been scared.

“Maybe. But Roxas does. And guess where Roxas spent the last year or so.”

Axel's eyes widened as he looked at Sora. Neither of them had ever said anything about...each other's memories or, heaven forbid, feelings, but the look on Sora's face…

“You...saw his memories?” he asked tentatively and Sora laughed.

“He gave me his memories, you idiot, so I could know the truth about Xehanort. It was just a bonus that it came with knowing the truth about you, and how he feels about you,” Sora grinned.

“Yeah?” Axel muttered. “And how's that?”

“Completely and utterly in love with you.”

Axel would swear later that his heart didn't stop, shatter, and drop into his stomach all at the exact same moment, but it took Sora reminding him to breath, you dumb fire hair, breath, before he could pull himself out of the tunnel vision and look over, only to find Roxas watching him with a contented smile.

“Bullshit,” Axel wheezed finally and Sora rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Across the room, Roxas chuckled, having watched the exchange. He suspected he knew what Sora had said to get that reaction out of Axel, and that was fine. A little embarrassing, but he was going to get Sora back for it later, he already knew that. 

“Go,” Naminé said quietly and Roxas grinned, squeezing her hand before getting up and crossing the room to where Sora was standing by Axel, who still looked like he'd been smacked by his own keyblade.

“You're right,” Sora sighed, turning to Roxas. “He's blind and stubborn.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Roxas said, raising an eyebrow at him. “I got this. Maybe you should go have a nice long talk with Riku, hmm?” 

Sora turned red immediately, rubbing the back of his head. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he muttered and Roxas chuckled.

“Sure,” he said and Sora stuck his tongue out at the blond as he turned and practically fled. Smiling, Roxas turned back to Axel, who was watching him warily.

“Was he...right?” Axel said softly. “You...care about me?” He couldn't bring himself to use the word love, not yet.

“I love you,” Roxas said simply. “I think I always have. I was waiting for you to, I dunno, be comfortable with my being around again, but according to Sora I would have been waiting forever and I should say something.”

“He beat you to it,” Axel said. 

“Well, you know I got all the shyness,” Roxas shrugged.

“Don't look so shy now,” Axel muttered and Roxas grinned. 

“Ok, maybe not all of it,” Roxas admitted, sitting next to Axel so they were pressed together and reaching for his hand, twining their fingers together.

“So,” Axel said, glancing down at their hands. “You...uh...”

“Love you,” Roxas supplied. “Yes.”

“I never thought...”

“I noticed,” Roxas grinned, shoving Axel's shoulder. The redhead laughed and shoved Roxas back lightly. 

“Alright, shut up, will ya?” he grinned and Roxas smiled. 

“Make me,” he challenged. Axel raised an eyebrow, then broke into a grin that made Roxas shiver.

They met in the middle, lips touching gently, cautiously, smiles wide enough that it almost made kissing impossible, but both of them felt their hearts flutter at the contact and they sighed with contentment. They didn't even mind that across the room Naminé was wiping a tear from her eye and Sora was snapping pictures, ready to send them to everyone across to the worlds and let them know the two had finally got their act together.


End file.
